


Thistles and Nightshade

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Reno and Belial make flower crowns for one another





	Thistles and Nightshade

Belial huffed in frustration as his long, clawed fingers fumbled with the flimsy stems of baby’s breath. Reno had already had to make the wire frame for this… crown of flowers, and Belial was not going to allow any further help with something so simple. 

 

On the table were scissors, wire cutters, floral tape and wire, and many different kinds of flowers laid out in groups. There was lily of the valley, solomon’s seal, blue thistle, and nightshade. There were blood red dahlias, snapdragons, and myrtle, too, as less… poisonous options — mostly for Reno’s sake.  _ All  _ of this was for Reno’s sake, really. He’d wanted to do something fun together, so Belial was willing to humiliate himself a bit if it meant making his boyfriend happy. 

 

But while Belial was willing to make flower crowns for Reno, at the very least the flowers had to be just a  _ bit _ spooky. Black or thorny or poisonous… or something. 

 

“Do you need help with that?” Reno asked with a smile. He was sitting to Belial’s left and watched amusedly as the devil struggled. 

 

Belial’s ear twitched. “No, I don’t.” 

 

“You just have to wrap it around the wire and tape it—“

 

“I know. You try doing that with sharp claws and fingers with an extra joint in each.” 

 

“Alright, alright.” Reno went back to making his own crown. He delicately wrapped the myrtle around the wire. Belial watched his fingers intently, his own crown forgotten. It was times like this when Belial was more blatantly aware of how small and fragile humans were. Not that that was a bad thing. Not at all. 

 

Reno took small clumps of the snapdragons and dahlias to adorn his crown. Belial had to admit that it was beautiful. 

 

Reno looked over and frowned at Belial’s half-finished crown. 

 

“Are you going to finish that?”

 

“No.”

 

Reno sighed as he tapped that last piece to his crown. He then reached up and struggled as he tried to put it on Belial while trying to get it around his long horns. 

 

Belial pulled back, the crown stuck around the middle of his horns. “What are you doing? This is yours.”

 

“No, it’s yours,” Reno said, “Did you not notice how big I’d made it? Far too big for my own head.”

 

In fact, Belial hadn’t noticed. He’d spent too much time angry with his own crown and watching Reno’s hands to notice. 

 

Belial reached up to touch the crown, still halfway down his horns. He pulled it all the way down so it sat perfectly atop his head. The demon felt a bit guilty now, thinking that his own should’ve been for Reno.

 

The human saw it on his face, and laughed. 

 

“It’s fine. I hadn’t expected you to make one for me. I can make another of my own — we have plenty of flowers.”

 

“My crown isn’t done yet,” Belial pointed out, “It can still be yours.”

 

Reno smiled again. “Yours is a bit too… prickly for me. I’ve got sensitive skin, you know.” 

 

Without responding, Belial pulled off the thistles and other bad flowers from his crown, and began threading the simpler baby’s breath and snapdragons onto it, making sure to be more careful this time. It was easier the second time around.

 

Reno watched the demon, both amused and happy with the gesture. The crown was still too big for him, but how could he possibly complain? 

 

Belial put the (a bit sad looking) crown on top of Reno’s head. Reno admired the sight in the mirror across the room, and looked back to Belial.

 

“You look cute.” Reno told him. 

 

Belial seemed to smile. 

 

“So do you.” 


End file.
